The harmonic cat
by Mimi Chase
Summary: Aglaia had a rough life but is it a sign from God that three strangers suddenly comes into her life and will she learn to trust others enough to talk and accept that her cat and Mother's nacklace is Innocence? Yullen Lavi/?
1. Chapter 1

"_Hush-a-bye, Sweet angel of the night_

_Sleep tight and don't forget about me,_

_Never forget, but always move on,_

_Don't cry, Dear angel_

_Here's a lullaby to ease your pain,_

_To wake you from nightmares and_

_Coo you back to sleep,_

_Oh angel, why do you cry?_

_Up top the heavenly clouds, you sing your song_

_Hush-a-bye, Sweet angel of the night_

_Wherever you are..._" A girl sang with her knees up to her chest. The girl's name was Aglaia Mercy and as she watched the storm clouds come closer, Aglaia moved a little away from the window. Aglaia was wearing a dark red thick button up shirt that covered her arms and most of her hands, too. She also wore a dark blue dress bottom with thick gray pants under it and puffy dark green shoes.

"Meow..." A cat said while it was trying to drag a dark purple wool blanket to Aglaia. The cat was pure white with a pale blue cross-like marking on her forehead and had sapphire blue eyes. With a small giggle, Aglaia took the blanket from her life-long friend and wrapped it around herself.

"You always know what to do even before I know, Crescent." Aglaia said then looked back at the storm that was coming. Aglaia was 13 years old and yet she lived with no one, but the townspeople would feel sorry for Aglaia time to time and when she would come into town for food, clothes or farming seeds, she would be given what she had come for with no price at all. Some of the men in the nearly fields would also try to help like when they got done with their work early, they would offer to help in Aglaia's really big garden and Aglaia always let them help, she even stopped questioning why she would get stuff for free. The women with children of their own would always look sadly at Aglaia and the elder women and men would stop by once a month to check on her. Crescent was Aglaia's only family left and since because of a tsunami that destroyed her old home and family, never did she smile nor speak to anyone but Crescent anymore. After so many years, the townspeople gave up on trying to hear Aglaia speak and when a elderly couple took her to their best doctor, he said that nothing was wrong with her voice and that the town will have to realize that Aglaia might of been in a traumatizing situation and won't speak because of it. When Aglaia steps into a shop, the owner would get some paper and a pen for Aglaia to use and she would write down what she needed and would not come to town for a while, but she made trips to library to read the books there. As Aglaia looked through the window, seeing the now storming picture of the outside world, she thought that she saw smoke and fire in the distance, but didn't think much of it. Aglaia got up and walked to her kitchen, where she half way through with making beef stew and chicken soup on the side when a hurried knocking came from her door. Aglaia putted everything down and walked calmly towards the door, Crescent who had been watching Aglaia work from a opened cupboard, was now on her shoulder looking wearily at the door. When Aglaia opened the door, after placing her cloak on, and two bodies fell down to her floor. Aglaia couldn't suppress the shocked yelp as another one came through(Not falling on her floor like it's friends did, which is a lovely way to greet someone if you want to frighten them to death) and it grabbed her forearm to not end up like the others.

"Thank you for opening the door. Now can you please help the others first then me after your done?" A polite male voice asked and Aglaia nodded her head. Aglaia then went to drop the boy in the spare room that was closest to her and return with the other passed out 'guests' since the room held three beds.(Almost every room had three beds because when the elders came to check up on her, they sometimes brought kids with them for Aglaia to play and cook with)Aglaia patched the boys up with the first Aid as good as she could without any help and when her guests(well, one of them) went to sleep, Aglaia went to the kitchen to continue cooking but this time making it bigger for her guests when they awakened.

***Three days later***

Aglaia was getting worried over the young boy she treated last, because he has yet to wake up and one of his friends woke up yesterday, but wouldn't say anything beyond that 'thanks' and stayed as quiet as Aglaia would normally would be if she was in the town. Aglaia was making white cake and chicken soup for the guests while she ate beef stew with some pieces of the cake that the elders gave her when they were last here and heard a pained yelp from the room where she held the boys at. Crescent had been staying on Aglaia's shoulder since the guests had 'arrived' per say and if she wasn't on her shoulder then she was close by Aglaia's feet, looking around like something behind her. Aglaia wiped her hands on her black apron and pulled her hood up, then went quickly to the boys' room to see what was wrong. Aglaia opened the door quietly and looked around the room, only stopping when she saw the red haired boy who had gotten the least injures.

"Oh, Hello. I'm Lavi and you are?" The boy called Lavi asked and Aglaia just stared at him.

"Are you going to say anything?"

"..."

"I guess not." Lavi had a thoughtful look on his face and the other awake person was looking Aglaia silently.

"Mreow!" Aglaia looked down and saw the paper and pen carefully in Crescent's mouth. When Crescent left her side, Aglaia will never know and wrote her name and Crescent's on it, then handed it to lavi.

"Your name is Aglaia and that's your cat, huh? Well it looks like to me that we have a mute hostest, huh Yuu?"

"Che. Don't call me that, baka and Aglaia, call me Kanda." The other boy had finally spoke. Aglaia made a 'come hitler' moment with her hand and left the room with Lavi and Kanda to the kitchen where Aglaia served them lunch.

* * *

**Me:I have got to go sleep, so I'll check everyone's reviews later.**

**Mar:Mimi doesn't own the DGM characters, but she does own Aglaia, Crescent, the town and it's people, and nothing else. Reviews of all kinds are welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes:**

"_Hi!_" is Aglaia talking by notebook

"Hello." is normal talking

* * *

"Say Yu-Chan, don't you ever wonder why our hostess's house is a few miles _away _from the nearest town?" Lavi said while he tried really hard to not draw on Allen's face. Kanda was feeling worried over the moyashi, but dug a hole and shoved the feeling in with dirt on top of it.

"Like I would, Baka rabbit." Was Kanda ever-so-short answer.

"I'm serious, Yu-Chan! The other day I was looking around her house's area and couldn't spot a town anywhere! And I tried to find Aglaia's room to ask her why, but that cat stopped me in my tracks!" Lavi said. Just then Aglaia came in with Crescent on her shoulder and went to check Allen's injures over. When she was done, she turned to the awake people of the room.

"_Would anyone care to come with me to the market?_" Aglaia asked them.

"I do~!" Lavi said with stars in his eyes and Aglaia just stared at him. again.

"_Well, let's go then, Lavi. Kanda do you want to come too?_" Aglaia politely to Kanda, but he only stared out the window. Aglaia opened the door and Lavi jumped out of the house, barley missing hitting Aglaia's side by a few inches. Then they walked to the town that was to Lavi's surprise not that really faraway and Aglaia was greeted warmly by the people of the town.

'Someone's highly known in this place. I wonder what happened to make the villagers this friendly towards her. They're not even minding that they can't see her face and that she doesn't speak at all.' Lavi thought as they entered the market.

"_The villagers are kind to me because of the way I came to this town and how I never speak._" Aglaia said to answer Lavi's unspoken question. Two elderly people came up to Aglaia and Lavi.

"My, My. Aglaia, who may this boy be? And why is he following you around?" The man, Richard, said with the air of protectiveness around him. The woman, Emily, eyed Lavi and came a bit closer to Aglaia.

"_This is my house guest, Lavi. There are two more but they stayed behind._" Aglaia said to Richard and Emily. They smiled and led the rest of the way to the market. The shop owners had the papers and pens all ready for Aglaia to use and welcomed Lavi just as warmly.

"Lavi is that you?" A I-could-care-less voice said. Aglaia turned around with a big basket of food to find a blond haired man with two red dots on his forehead.

"Hi Link. Where have you been?" Lavi said back to Link.

"Wondering around this town for a while and where is Walker?" Link asked. Lavi then explained that Allen is out cold and has a lot of injures on him, then explained who was kind enough to help and feed them. Link, Lavi, and Aglaia went back to Aglaia's house after explaining everything to Link.(Lavi did most of the talking for Aglaia, while when Link asked her a question meant for her only, Aglaia quickly wrote down her answer and showed it to him) Then Aglaia 'called' Kanda over to the kitchen and Allen woke up after when everybody ate, but Aglaia bed ridden him from getting up. Kanda and Lavi moved a bed to the room where almost everyone was staying because after a little chat with Aglaia, Link was given the right to order someone to move the beds around. It was after midnight when Aglaia made her rounds to make sure everyone was safe and went to check her guests' room. Aglaia looked around the room and saw no one still up and went to leave, but Crescent jumped off her shoulder and ran over to Kanda's bed which was close to Allen's for some reason. Aglaia quickly but silently walked over to his bed and looked for Crescent, fearing what Kanda would do if he woke up.

"Get that light away from me, Aglaia." The latter froze in her tracks and quickly turned the candle light away.

'Why is he still up? The others are, so why _is _he up?' Aglaia thought in a panicky, nearly frozen on the spot haze. It was only after a few seconds that she realized that Kanda was trying to sleep but something was keeping him up and she remember a song that may help somewhat.

"_Joining harmoniously in the dark_

_Despair and the future._

_The moonlight that exposes my sorrow_

_Shines coldly_

_With the secret you gave me as a companion._

_I proceed into the silence of the blue night_

_Lacrimosa, broken and vanishing into the distance. _

_I want to love this dazzling world once more_

_I hide my dreams within my eyes._

_Until my tainted heart_

_Receives falling tears..."_Kanda stared at the wall in front of him in shock because he didn't expect Aglaia to sing at all and for no reason whatsoever, too. Then he started to feel sleeply as Aglaia continued on with her song and kept listening to her because there was nothing else to listen to.

"_Lacrimose fallen and born here, _

_I want to love this blood-soaked world without fear._

_Instead of being forgiven, forgive and have faith_

_And remain on the face of this earth_

_To count the tearful days that pass..." _Aglaia sung out the last lines and found Kanda fast asleep with a small smile on his face. Crescent jumped up on her shoulder and purred like Aglaia just did a good thing that made Crescent proud of her. Aglaia walked out of the room quietly and headed towards her own room while making a quick stop at the kitchen.

* * *

**Me: I hope Kanda wasn't ooc-ish or he'd kill me.**

**The 14th: Mimi, what was that song you used?**

**Me:*Sees Nothing wrong with answering* It's the Kuroshitsuji ending No.2, Lacrimosa by Kalafina. Why?**

**The 14th: Oh, nothing just wondering is all.(Sits at a desk and starts writing something)**

**Me:*Looks alarmed* What are you doing?**

**The 14th: In time, child. In time.*Laughs a little***

**Me:*Backs away quickly* Review if you want to know what he is doing.**

**The 14th:(Appears behind Mimi somehow) Oh, I don't think that's gonna happen, Mimi.**

**Me:(Jumps 20 feet in the air) Just what are you planning? And while I deal with him, go review everybody. It's very not hard just find the box at the down of the page that says 'Review' and click it. Bye for now~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: sorry it took so long but here it is! The newest chapter!**

**Kurapika: Now you just to update your other stories.**

**Me: *sweat drops* aw, man. I forgot about them again.**

**Kurapika: *sighs* just get on with the chapter.**

* * *

Aglaia was in a secret garden about a mile away from her and it was sunrise, so the view of the flowers around the lake was pretty. Crescent was off hunting but for some reason stayed close to Aglaia and she sat on a tree branch that hidden her from anyone's view. Then Aglaia stood up from the branch and with unbelievable speed and timing, jumped to another branch some ways away. She continued to jump from the branches until she ran out of branches to jump from and entered her house through the back door and started working on breakfast.

"Hey there, my lovable hostess.," Lavi said when he entered the kitchen, "What cha makin'?" Again Aglaia just stared at him but this time with a confused look and continued to make eggs with sausages for breakfast.

"Don't mind him, Aglaia. Oh, and can I get large portions please?" Allen asked when Lavi moved out of the doorway and Aglaia was not happy about him being up from bed, so she glared at Allen that clearly spoke, 'What are you doing out of bed?' in a threatening sense. Allen just chuckled nervously and went back to the guest room which was surprisingly huge on the inside to house all those beds and Kanda came out of it when Allen rushed by into the room. Kanda like any other just-woke-by-the-smell-of-food person ignored him and continued on to the kitchen to see what they were having today and Lavi began his daily Kanda greeting.

"Hiya Yu-chan!"

Please note that since it was early in the morning that the greeting got a... not 'nice' reaction that Aglaia had to hit them both on the head lightly but still hard with a frying pan to get them to settle down again and Link had came in on the middle so he was confused as to why Kanda had his sword aimed at Lavi's neck and Aglaia going in between them with a frying pan but sat down at the table while she hit them both with the pan. Then Aglaia finally finished breakfast after everything calmed down and handed Kanda a platter full of food for Allen to eat and Crescent suddernly came through the cat door Aglaia made for her.(It's really just a box shaped hole with a curtain)

"_What is it, Crescent?_" Aglaia asked the alarmed animal before something made the whole house shake by the sheer force of it and the guys went out to see what it was while Aglaia went to her room on the top floor of the house. It was mostly blue with an attached bathroom and she went to the big chest at the side and opened it. Inside were old photo alums with some useless junk and Aglaia moved some of it out of the way to find a black butterfly flutter up to her and she connected it to a telephone that was placed in her room.

"Hello~?" An old but fun-loving sounding voice answered Aglaia's call.

"Hello, Adam. It's been a while, huh?" Aglaia spoke to the other person on the line.

"My dearest first Lady~! How long has it been anyways?" The person named Adam for now said and waited for a response.

"Can it, Adam. We argeed that your akuma and you stay as far away from the village I'm closest to as much as you can, so don't you dare give the 'oh it was a mistake' this time." Aglaia spoke with such an emotionless tone that it seems threatening when one isn't used to it and there was no answer on the phone for a few seconds.

"That we did, dearest first, but I'm too busy to send any akuma over to your town right now and when I called the others over for breakfast one was missing~." Adam said.

"Who is it that was missing?"

Meanwhile the exorcists went outside to see what happened and saw that akuma had attacked the wild life around the house for they can evolve to the next level to destroy the town when they are done and standing in a clearing was Tyki Mikk. The Noah looked calm and smug for some reason but that could be just to annoy the exorcists and Lavi evoked his weapon to attack Tyki while the others attacked the akuma.

"What are you doing here, Mikk?" Lavi asked him and got a chuckle in return.

"I'm just here to visit someone so let me be on my way and I promise not to kill any of your friends." Tyki said with smug grin.

"Who?" Lavi only asked because it was not normal for a Noah to lead a mini army of akuma just to find somebody and of course he would record it once he got answer.

"I believe her name is Aglaia Marcy and now will you let-" Tyki was cut short on his sentence by a flying kick that seemly came out of no where and a girl about 13 or 14 with straight shoulder length hair wearing a brown tabard and thick white pants with black boots but Lavi was shocked to see ash colored skin instead of normal human skin color.

"Just what are you thinking? Your blowing my cover here!" The girl seemed fully set on choking Tyki to die but because of his power she couldn't touch him and that annoyed her even more. Lavi was just standing there with a 'what the heck is going on?' look and Kanda with Allen and Link came over when the akuma backed away from them to the little 'fight' between the two Noahs.

"I thought they worked together not try to murder each other and somebody should go to see if Aglaia is OK." Allen said while Lavi just continued to watch the fight hoping to get out of going back to the house instead of watching a rare moment where Tyki was being beaten by a girl and Kanda just flat out glared at him so that left Link to go check on her.

"So I guess that leaves you- aw, come on!" Allen saw Link try to hide behind tree and that only was left him to go check on Aglaia which meant that he was going to miss the once in a life chance of seeing Tyki off guard. When Allen disappeared from Aglaia's line of sight she passed a small note Tyki saying to meet her at night since her cover wasn't competely gone and ran off with one last kick to Tyki's unguarded arm to warn him that he needs to gone very soon.

* * *

**Me: I'm sorry for not updating for so long but what can I say? Hisoka kidnapped me and forced me to read my text books? I doubt anyone would believe me. Oh and a little side note about why Aglaia suddernly started talking, she needed to so that she could beat the proud Tyki Mikk in a fight of sharp talking.**

**Aglaia: I doubt it too.**

**Me: My point aside, R&R guys!**


End file.
